1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a photoresist composition and a method of forming a black matrix using the photoresist composition. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a photoresist composition, which may be used for a digital light-exposure device, and a method of forming a black matrix using the photoresist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a photoresist pattern may be formed from a coated layer formed by coating a photoresist composition on a base substrate, and exposing the coated layer to light and developing the coated layer. In the process of exposing the coated layer to light, a mask may be used to determine a shape of the photoresist pattern. The photoresist pattern may, for example, be an etch stop pattern for patterning a layer disposed under a photoresist pattern, an insulation layer, a color filter, a black matrix, or the like.
Changing a design of a photoresist pattern may involve changing a mask design thereof. Since the manufacturing cost of a mask may be high, using more masks may increase the manufacturing cost of the display device.
Recently, this problem has been addressed by implementing a digital light-exposure device which uses micro-minors to form a photoresist pattern without using a mask. The micro-mirrors may provide a plurality of spot beams onto the photoresist layer to form a photoresist pattern.
However, since the digital light-exposure device may utilize a light source emitting a light having a different peak wavelength than a conventional exposure apparatus configured for use with a mask, a conventional photoresist composition may have a lower photosensitivity with respect to the light emitted by the digital light-exposure device. As a result, when the conventional photoresist composition is used with the digital light-exposure device, manufacturing reliability of a photoresist pattern may be decreased. Thus, there is an unmet need in developing a photoresist composition which provides improved sensitivity and resolution when used with a digital light-exposure device.